


Mrs. Nate's Mom

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee





	Mrs. Nate's Mom

Mick walked into the galley around ten and poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms all the while staring at his phone. “Pretty, why is Haircut on your mom's Instagram?”

Nate looked up from his book. “Why are you following my mom on Instagram? She made you a couple sandwiches, and now you're pals?”

Mick sighed wistfully. “She makes  _great_ sandwiches.”

Zari hopped up on the stool next to Nate, also engrossed in social media. “Wow, Nate. Your mom is crushing on Ray.”

“What? How?”

Zari showed him a picture of Ray, smiling and waving, with a caption that read, “Ladies – he's back.”  Several _ladies_ replied that that they would be at the Heywood residence that afternoon. Wally patted Nate on the back. “I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Maybe Ray's helping her out with something.” Zari and Mick snickered. “Come on, you guys. I didn't mean it like that,” Wally protested. “Besides, what kind of jerk hits on his friend's mom?”

Sara grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. “Yeah Nate, who does that?”

Running his fingers through his hair, Nate racked his brain for a reasonable explanation. “I was in a weird place that mission. Also, Ray forgave me. Not only do we know he can't lie, he forgave Nora and she tortured him.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Besides, I'm pretty sure he'd have to fight Mr. Kowalski for her affections,” Zari argued.

“Mr. K – our neighbor? He's married.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Widowed for at least a year now. Geez Nate, do you actually talk to your mom or just stop in to steal cookies? Don't worry. Mick and I checked him out. Mr. K's a gentleman.”

“Gave him the shovel talk just in case,” Mick confirmed.

“This isn't just about sandwiches,” Nate realized. “You guys are all looking out for my mom?”

  
“Duh, you're family,” Zari pointed out.

“So she's family,” Sara agreed.

An hour later, Zari and Nate were playing video games when she glanced at her phone and her eyes grew very round. Nate looked over at her screen let out a yelp. His mom had posted a picture of Ray, white undershirt stretched over his muscular frame, digging in her garden. 

 

Nate had to wait until Ray returned with the jump ship. As soon as he stepped into the cargo bay, Nate jumped out to confront him. “What are you doing with my mother?”

Ray reeled and almost dropped the plate of treats he was carrying. “Aahh! Oh, hi Nate. These are for you. Your mom said they're your favorite.”

Nate scowled but took the plate. “Scotcheroos,” he murmured before pointing an accusing finger at his friend. “Why were you half-naked in my backyard?” Ray looked confused, and then figured out what he was talking about.

“I wasn't half-naked, and there's no shade in that part of the garden in the afternoon.”

“What are you doing in my mom's garden?”

“Planting things. Didn't you know about her gardening club?”

“Yeah, that she has one. Not that you joined to provide eye candy.”

Ray looked offended. “I'll have you know I have quite the green thumb.”

Nate eyed him suspiciously. “And why aren't you dirty if you were just planting things?”

Rolling his eyes, Ray pushed past carrying a tote bag. “Can we continue the interrogation with my lawyer present, officer? I'm not covered in dirt because Joan let me take a shower at the house before I left.”

“You've been naked in my mom's house!”

“You've been naked in your mom's house,” Ray shot back and hurried to find the others.

They ran into Sara in the corridor. “Who's getting naked where? Are those scotcheroos?”

“I have treats for everyone,” Ray explained, moving away from Nate and closer to Sara. He set the bag on the center console and began unpacking it. There were little sandwiches with the crusts cut off for Mick, lemon bars for Sara, snickerdoodles for Zari, and the powdered sugar dusted Pfeffernusse Wally adored. 

“Nate, your mother is a saint,” Zari said with a mouth full of cookie. “No wonder Ray's stripping for her.”

Nate began to twitch, and Ray frowned. “What? Zari, I am not pursuing Joan, er, Mrs. Heywood, romantically. First of all, I'd have to throw down with Mr. Kowalski. Did you know he used to be a Green Beret? I did sort of join her garden club, but my only ulterior motive was getting these macaroons.” He popped the lid on a Tupperware container inhaled deeply. “I love coconut.  Anyway, the last time we talked to Constantine he was complaining about all sorts of plants that are useful as spell ingredients, but are difficult to find because so few people cultivate them. I found out which ones would grow well in the soil in Nate's old neighborhood and convinced the garden club to plant some of them for us.”

“And all you have to do is take off your shirt and look hunky,” Sara observed.

Ray shrugged.  “It was hot out. And Gretchen kept saying she wanted to see the gun show.”

Nate whimpered. “Aunt Gretchen?”

 


End file.
